Fearghus Andrasko
Fearghus Andrasko is a relatively new addition to the Koma Inu guild. He is awaiting to become a student at Koma Inu's Magical Academy as he does show some promising magical ability within himself. Fearghus is sort of a pupil of Aiden Cordelia as they have both become very fond of each other as if they are brothers. Fearghus came off of the streets and into the Koma Inu guild hall only knowing Sound Magic from his days as a bazaar thief but is turning those thieving abilities into a stealthier helpful way. Appearance Fearghus has a very unique appearance starting with the most noticeable feature on him, a scar spanning from his left ear and covering up the entire upper left portion of his face. Due to the incident in which Fearghus received his scar, his left eye's color was changed to a lighter blue than his right eye which might intimidate some. Fearghus has mid-length blackish-blueish colored hair with two longer bangs coming down the sides of his face. Fearghus' attire is one that he acquired through hard work and his exceptional thieving skills. Through time he was able to steal silk robes that are able to change color to fit in with the crowd and be noticed less. His top is naturally white with sleeves that go down to his elbows. His clothes are elegant as if to be worn by a prince yet Fearghus only wears them for their comfort, powers, and ability to blend in if needed to a more "royal" crowd. Personality Fearghus' most prominent trait when he is around his friends is his humility. Fearghus knows what it is like to have nothing so when growing up he was able to adapt and grow up with a good set of manners. One might be confused as to how a boy with his background could have any humility or manners as he was a thief. Its true that Fearghus does have an odd set of morals but he would only steal from the people who were obviously cruel and made a scene in the streets or who were blatantly evil. Stealing not only food but also fine products such as plates and dining wear and a crown. One of Fearghus' deep secrets is that he only wants to live a comfortable lifestyle where he doesn't have to struggle to survive. The first step of that operation was to get a job and nonetheless, he happened to join Koma Inu as well. Spontaneity is Fearghus' most outstanding quality that others will notice about him. His ability to use multiple magic in quick succession adds to this as many people don't know what to expect from this kid. Just when someone has him pinned and thinks they can predict his next move, they are wrong. Being in one place is boring to him so he will often suggest to play a sport or do something completely random to the other guild mates. The spontaneity backfires most of the time as he likes to experiment with his magic and most of the time he turns out wrong. But with these experiments they help him grow and transform into a much more intelligible and stronger mage so it is encouraged by the elders and his teacher. When facing enemies and out on his own he can turn into quite a devious kid that will strip someone of his clothes before they can throw a punch in order to win by sheer embarrasment. Fearghus likes to pull the occasionally prank but when he does pull a prank he doesn't do some cheap trick. Fearghus will go out of his way in order to make sure the time and place is perfect. He does know when things are appropriate though going back to his humility. History Fearghus was born into a rather poor family but was relatively happy with his life. He turned to a life a stealing just for the fun and pure adrenaline that he would get off to. His mother would always tell him that it was bad and that he would one day get caught and get his hands chopped off in order to scare him. His mother and father were vendors who sold various goods but business was never doing to well, but once again it was a happy family. His mother and father would spend as much time as they could with Fearghus including times to work on his manners in order to one day make it big and become a well functioning proper citizen. One day, Fearghus went into the bazaar to go thieving with his friends. He scoured the stalls looking for some trouble to happen in order to make a profit and help his family. A rather large man in an elegant booth was then seen selling a large red jewel to a young woman. Fearghus didn't know what happened but it quickly escalated into a large fight. The man ended up pushing the woman. Fearghus ran to help the woman up and gave the vendor a menacing look. After helping the woman get settled, Fearghus went back to the bazaar and that same booth. He snuck around while he had one of his friends distract the man. As he reached for the big red jewel that he had seen earlier, his hand was grabbed by the large man. Fearghus' friend darted. The man turned his head and looked at Fearghus. He then took Fearghus away to an alley were no one could see them. The man lit a cigarette and a bottle of liquor with him. He splashed some liquor onto Fearghus while deciding what he should do to him. He then took out his lighter to light the cigarette that was propped in his mouth. His hand slipped and the lighter fell onto Fearghus igniting the liquor around his right eye. The man wasn't seen from again and Fearghus was then left with a burn scar over his left eye. His vision in the left eye isn't as good as his right but he is able to manage with it. Fearghus and his family then used the rest of their money to move to Onibus town. His parents picked up simple jobs and suggested that in order to keep their son out of trouble, that he should try and join the guild to work on social skills and physical skills. Magic and Abilities Magic 'Sound Magic - '''This is the very first magic that Fearghus was able to learn as it is one that he has used from a very early age. He primarily used it when stealing goods from vendors in the slums of where he is from. He has created a variety of his own spells in order to become a better thief and to be able to confuse his enemies more efficiently. Out of all of his magics, Sound Magic is the one he has the most spells for. 'Invisibility Magic - 'Fearghus happened to end up as sort of an apprentice to Koma Inu's Aiden Cordelia as he really wanted to learn this type of magic just because of interesting it seemed to him. He is only barely at a basic level at the moment only able to turn himself invisible and make his clothes hard to see. Even though he is not able to completely make himself invisible, he is still able to completely mask his magical signature with this magic. 'Crash- 'As the apprentice of Aiden Cordelia, Fearghus was never specifically taught Crash Magic by Aiden but instead started picking it up from his teacher whenever it was used. He practices in secrecy in order to one day surprise his master with the difficult magic. For now, Fearghus' Crash Magic ability is limited to small bursts of crash magic from his palms that will drain him of magic with the use of multiple blasts. He is only able to encircle himself with small crash mines with the amount of magic he has currently. Fearghus' Elemental Magics- As Fearghus is a student at Koma Inu's Magical Academy (KIMA) he was able to take a class that really opened his eyes to the power of different types of magic. Fearghus knew that he wanted to have at least one elemental magic under his belt being him being indecisive forced him into learning five different types. Since he uses so many different types of elemental magics, he doesn't concentrate on building one skill up instead is equally skilled in all of the different types of magic. Although, his skill level currently is low only knowing the basics to each magic offensively. He is able to defend against these magics when they are used on him as he is able to counter the magic with its opposition that it is weak against such as canceling out fire magic with water magic. This cycle explains the advantages and weaknesses of each element that Fearghus has learned and studied thoroughly 'Fire Magic- 'This magic is the first elemental magic that Fearghus learned but that does not mean that this is his favorite or strongest of the elemental magics. He chose this magic to be the first to learn in order to try and overcome the fear of fire. Fearghus knows that this magic is weak against water and effective against wind magic so he uses this carefully around large bodies of water. Fearghus is able to create fire in the palms of his hands and cast spells from there but also create fire from many other parts of his body only being unable to expel fire from his mouth. He has been known to set forests on fire accidentally seeing that he has little control over this magic but it is a strong and dangerous magic. Fearghus is hesitant to use Fire magic as it left a scar on him after being burned so badly as a child. 'Water Magic- 'Water magic ended up being the second elemental magic that Fearghus ended up learning after Fire Magic. This magic is weak against Earth Magic but luckily Fearghus is usually able to combat the Earth Magic used on him with the Crash Magic and Lightning magic he has learned and then finish it off with Water Magic. It is one of Fearghus' favorited magic as he likes the flow and gentleness of water and generally likes to mess around at the swimming pool 'Wind Magic- 'Wind magic came into Fearghus' life as a surprise when he sneezed harder than usually and was convinced that he could use Air Magic when everybody keeps telling him that sneezing is natural. Ever since then he has been practicing sneezing and has progressively been picking Air Magic on accident. He has been only able to lift his body up with a sort of roar from his mouth or closing his mouth so a whistle is produced thus strengthening his Sound Magic as well. His wind magic is weak to Fire Magic as it would only fuel the flames even more. It is effective against lightning. 'Earth Magic- 'Earth magic is the one magic that Fearghus seems to have a natural gift for as he is a forceful person when he wants to be. He also naturally wants to protect people which is why Earth Magic is one of the only magics in his arsenal able to create a physical wall to protect people from harm. The use of his halberd comes into play when he uses Earth Magic as he likes to use it as a sort of wand to direct the earth on how to bend to his whim. He is capable of combining earth and crash magic to make dry quicksand and with the addition of some water magic he is able to make wet quicksand which is more dangerous. He also likes to make the tents at campsites whenever he goes on a mission to practice. 'Lightning Magic- '''Lightning magic is a magic that Fearghus is very fond of as it is very representative of him and his fighting style. It very sporadic but can be narrowed down to a natural flow with his halberd or fists. He enhances his halberd with the Lightning magic in order to give it an effect of shocking people even if the opponent is barely cut. Fearghus' lightning magic is just barely strong enough to take down a full grown man when a direct full powered shock is applied. This comes in handy when used in stealth missions in cooperation with the invisibility and stealth missions. It is a way to quietly take down enemies. Fearghus' lightning is odd as it emits a natural orange light when used. It is strong against Earth magic users but weak against Air Magic users. Abilities '''Novice Use of a Halberd - '''One of Fearghus' possessions that he cares about is a halberd that he managed to swipe from a weapons booth. This is his weapon of choice even though it is not practical for a thief like him to be carrying such a heavy weapon. He doesn't carry it around when he is going to do something that requires stealth. '''Skillful Perception - '''Even if Fearghus has one bad eye he is still very good at noticing things and being able to become aware of his surroundings in order to formulate a plan. '''Moderate Quickness - '''He was sure able to escape the clutches of many angry vendors but is still not very fast compared to some of his guild mates. He is faster than Aiden though in means of pure speed like a 40m dash and other events like that. Trivia * Fearghus' appearance is based off of Hakuryuu Ren of the Magi anime series * The name Fearghus is Celtic for "Courageous Man" while the name Androska is Czech loosely translated into "man of sky" *